Kidnapped
by misselenasalvatore011
Summary: 100 review  Elena is kidnapped,, 5 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy 100 reviews! This is the story line that got the most votes… DRUM ROLE PLEASE!

Story D- Stelena run away!

The alarm clock blared at 6am. As it did every weekday, signaling a brand new day full of brand new opportunities. Caroline set my alarm an hour and a half before I had to leave for school because she knew that it takes me at least 20 minutes to get out of bed, giving me enough time to still be prepared to leave. It takes me 45 on Mondays.

I crawled out of bed, dreading the fact that I was actually going to school today. Because of my high number of absents, Ric is making it a new "rule" that I can only miss 3 days of school a month. Considering my life, I'll be able to stretch it to 5 the second something goes wrong.

I walked to the bathroom and immediately brushed my teeth as I do every morning. It feels weird to not see Jeremy at the sink beside me like it had been since the fourth grade when we remodeled the upstairs to accommodate us both. I brushed on some mascara and chapstick and ran the brush through my hair, not wanting to do anything special. I closed the bathroom door and walked back into my room and opened the blinds, allowing the light from the early March sun flood in. I opened the drawer of my dresser and threw on a pair of true religion jeans and a plain navy blue v neck t shirt, adding the replacement necklace I was given to wear in absence of my vervain locket I was probably never seeing again.

"Elena, Caroline is here!" I heard Ric yell from downstairs. I shot a look to the clock to see I was running behind. I grabbed my cell phone off my night stand and threw my purse on my arm and walked out the door down the stairs to greet a smiling Caroline, looking as if she spent a good two hours on her appearance. Her hair was perfectly curled and shiny along with her neutral makeup complimenting her eyes. She had on a frilly skirt with a light pink top on paired with a denim jacket and boots, complete with her ever changing jewelry. I smiled and accepted the coffee Caroline was holding in her hand for me, and walked out the door down to Caroline's car.

"Thanks for getting me Car, I honestly didn't even realize how late it was" I apologized, sipping the coffee slowly.

"I would suggest setting your clock to 540 for future, but it's quite alright" She accepted, turning the corner and passing the town square.

The car ride was mostly quiet despite the small talk we made about the homework load we both had to make up. She found a parking spot relatively close to the building, and got out and adjusted her outfit.

"Morning Elena, Caroline" Matt greeted, helping Caroline with her several textbooks she had in her trunk.

I smiled and looked around, deciding to walk in front of them to get to class in time. I opened the door to the main building and went directly to my locker, discarding the books I did not need at the moment. I eyed Bonnie talking to some guy on the football team and watched as Caroline and Matt just now entered the building. I smiled and began to walk to class, only to have my books knocked over by a number of jocks walking across the hall shoulder to shoulder. I sighed and reached for my books, only to be face to face with Stefan who bent down to help. I blinked and picked up the last, standing up straight to meet his stare.

"Good morning" He said intensely, handing me the rest of my books. I nodded and smiled softly, caught off guard by his presence.

"Morning" I returned, picking up the pace I was at before. He was going the other way to his Physics class, turning around to look at me again as I walked to Economics. I found myself smiling and quickly wiped it away, not wanting to have anyone question me.

I stuck it out for the entire day, watching the clock tick by slowly. When the bell rang at 2:45 I went back to my locker to grab the necessary books I needed for homework that night. When I opened the door I saw a piece of notebook paper shoved into the small slots that allowed love letters and threatening blackmail through. The piece of paper that was in my locker was addressed to me in the familiar scroll I recognized as Stefan's.

"Elena- Please meet me at the edge of the woods tonight at 8. Come alone. –Stefan" It read, creating a mix of emotions to flood by body. I was jumpy all afternoon, caught off guard by his note. I was unsure if he was setting me up, or if one of the Originals had planned something with Stefan.

I watched the clock again, wanting the slow minutes to tick by faster. It was barely 5 though, so I decided to kill time by cleaning the messy room I had neglected for too long. I used to keep it clean for Stefan because of his cleanliness OCD but since we parted our separate ways I really had no excuse to keep it clean.

As I was picking up laundry up off the floor, I heard a large thud bang against the ground. When I bent down to see what I had dropped I saw my diary in perfect condition. There was a small post- it attached with a familiar writing, yet somehow I couldn't pinpoint whose it was. It read,

"Elena. Keep up this habit of yours. I know I call you a total cheese ball because you write about your life in your diary on your window seat, but know that this is your salvation. Don't let anything or anyone change it- J". I instantly felt tears well up in my eyes when I realized it was Jenna's writing, probably hiding under the clothes I still haven't even put away after the funeral. All sitting there on the chair that has gone untouched. Because it was the last place we ever spoke without the pressure of Klaus and vampires. I let out a silent sob and opened the diary, sitting down on my bed as I let the tears run down my face as each entry enhanced the tears. Most of them had a central theme, yet somehow I only was focused on one entry. The writing wasn't mine, which threw me off.

"Elena. I'm sorry for invading your space, but I know that you're going to find this eventually, and by then it will probably be too late. You need to understand that this is just ancient history that is necessary to finish, and you got thrown into the mix. Don't be scared, everything is mostly painful, but know that I really did enjoy knowing you- Esther, March 2012"

I read it three times over, realizing that it was only the third day of march, and that this was written in the past few hours do to the wetness of the ink. I panicked, realizing that she had turned against me in order to get what she wanted. Scared, I called the first person I could think of. Stefan.

I heard a knock on the door a few minutes later and let in a flawless Stefan. Wearing loose fit jeans with a tight Henley and boots, he looked just the way he did on our first official date. I smiled and let him in, watching as he tried to make sense of the message.

"I don't know what to tell you" He said, shrugging his shoulders apologetically.

"How did she even get in?" I asked eagerly, wondering who let her in.

"I mean she's the original witch. She doesn't need to be invited in" He said, casting a wave of worry over me.

I watched as Stefan read and reread the message. He concentrated on the hand writing and the emphasis' on the different letters and couldn't decipher anything, yet he was still protective.

"stay here. I'll be back at the end of the night with enough stuff to last us a while. We'll go away for a while" he said, now running around my room packing my things.

"I'm not leaving, Stefan. That's exactly what she wants. She wants me to leave so she can have a fun fight. Let's not give her the satisfaction" I replied, gently setting down the duffel he had half full. He sighed and dropped the bag, keeping his hand lingering on mine.

"Stefan, it doesn't have to be this hard" I said instinctively the second I saw him turn away from my touch.

"Yes it does Elena. Anything else hurts" He said, now walking out of the room down the stairs. I grabbed him by his hand and watched as he turned to face me.

"What do you want from me Elena! I left for a reason. Because my brother needed help. And then I gave away to my old ways yet somehow held on to you. But then Klaus made me turn off my emotions. And you act like I ever stopped loving you. That right now, not being able to take you far away from all of this isn't killing me. Well, it is Elena. And you trying to tell me that it doesn't have to be hard. You're wrong. We will always have this. And I ruined what we had. And you trying to convince me that things aren't that bad just makes matters worse. So please, just stop saying that" He said, shouting in the beginning and then softening his voice to a near whisper.

I watched him walk out the door without saying anything, instantly regretting it. I wanted to run after him. the old Stefan and Elena would have. We never left each other in a fight. I would be out there right now, chasing after him, convincing him that I was sorry and that he was right, because he is. But we are not the old Stefan and Elena anymore. We are the new Stefan and Elena who don't tell each other much and judge each other's personal weaknesses.

I let the rest of the night go by slowly. I had plans to meet with a few friends from cheer at the grill later and decided that I needed to occupy myself somehow, deciding on putting on makeup and actually doing my hair. I ended up putting on shadow liner and mascara, and curling the ends of my hair. My car was in the shop due to the last accident. I ended up leaving early because of my lack of ride to the Grill, also needing the time alone. I was crossing the street two blocks away when I felt someone pull me forcefully into the foliage that lined the road.

When I turned to see who did it and saw Stefan holding both of my shoulders tightly . he covered my mouth to muffle my screams and put me into the backseat of his red Porsche, now driving 45 miles above the road rules.

"Stefan what the hell! Where are you taking me! Bring me back!" I yelled as he raced onto the freeway,

"Somewhere that you can't get hurt" He replied. He kidnapped me, yet somehow I was okay with it.

A/N: It was such a close vote! This story only won by 1 vote, so choice C was the runner up! Thank you for reviewing, and please keep going! At 150 I'm doing another 5 chapter series. Don't leave this story without reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the stelena fix! I miss them!

OXOXOX- M


	2. Chapter 2

Pumpkin pie. That was what I was thinking about when Stefan kidnapped me. That when I got to the grill that I was going to have a slice of pumpkin pie because they always had it fresh despite the season, and it was my go to comfort food.

"Stefan, you know she is the original witch. She can find me wherever you take me" I said softly, trying to reason with him.

"Not this place. No one can find this place, supernatural or not" He replied, focusing on the road.

I now was desperately hungry due to the skip of a meal. I really was craving the pumpkin pie, but I would have settled for anything as long as it would stop my stomach growling.

"Stefan, I was on my way to meet people. You think no one's going to notice that I'm gone? And that you're gone? And that the pieces will connect?" I reasoned, watching his jaw clench at the details he most likely forgot about.

"we'll go back as soon as the entire Mikaelson family is dead forever" He said, looking me straight in the eye, making me realize that he's not kidding.

"So you are going to leave my friends and family to fight them alone while you and I just hide out? Do you even realize how selfish that is?" I spat, now overwhelmed with rage.

"I have to be selfish with you Elena. I don't have a choice" He replied, softening his voice.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have a choice? Yes you do Stefan, you always have a choice!" I called out, not appreciating his rationality.

"I'm not explaining any further" He stated, keeping his gaze straight towards the road. I pouted and began formulating an escape plan for later. I realized that he is probably doing this without much of a plan considering I called him early this morning with the issue, so the details are most likely shaky. I just have to catch him off guard.

Another hour went by before we finally got off the freeway, venturing onto a small dirt path that could not accommodate a vehicle any larger than Stefan's car. We drove for another few miles, zipping around sharp turns and taking unrelated stops. Finally, a gate appeared with a key code sensor on the outside. Stefan rolled down his window and punched in the severely long code, and watched as the gate rolled open loudly, letting us onto the property. He drove down the driveway and stopped in front of a small house, parking the car and walking to the trunk to grab whatever he brought. I let myself out of the car and looked at the house, feeling as if I had been here before. I shook the feeling, realizing that most homes on the East Coast looked similar to one another. Stefan emerged from behind, carrying three bags. I went ahead of him and walked up the small amount of steps it took to enter the porch. He followed close behind and set the bags down in order to open the door. He pulled out a keychain that was held together with a small braided rope. He unlocked the door and went in first, placing the bags on the counter in the kitchen. I began to walk in but was stopped by an invisible force.

"What the hell?" I asked subconsciously, feeling the barrier of a wall.

"That's the thing about this place. It's spelled so that everyone except for me has to be invited in. not even the original witch can come inside without my permission. And even better is the gate is spelled too, so no one can hop, break, or disarm it, unless they have the 15 digit code that I produced to be nearly impossible to break." He explained, watching me stand on the porch. It was abnormally cold on the porch, so I wrapped my arms around each other to keep warm.

"Elena Gilbert, you may come in" He invited, letting me in to the warm heat. I took the house in, looking at the décor and space, seeing small signs of Stefan everywhere. The counter tops were black granite, but the cabinets were antique wood, creating an effortless mixture of modern and antique. The house was small, but was built long, so the house extended backwards to create a larger space. I walked into the hallway, looking at pictures of Stefan with Lexi, Stefan with his family, and a picture of us with Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, and Jeremy. I smiled at the picture, remembering when we took it a few months before Klaus came into town. I realized that Stefan had disappeared, making me decide to go find him. I walked down the hallway some more and checked in the first door, turning on the lights to find an office with two macbooks sitting on the desk with reading lights and pens and paper next to it. I walked out when I didn't see Stefan and checked the next door, finding a guest bathroom equipped with towels and soaps from the small cosmetic store in the town square I went to with Caroline. I closed the door and walked down to the last room and found the master bedroom. The room was bigger than the others, with more walking space. I walked in and saw the small desk immediately, realizing that it was most likely an antique. I walked a bit more into the room and saw the queen sized bed in the middle, with a teak wood headboard and off white sheets and comforters. A bathroom was attached, with white tiled floor and a small glass shower with a claw foot bathtub beside it. There was two sinks, one already with Stefan's things on it. The mirrors were placed inside large antique frames, and there were oil and charcoal portraits throughout the room. I recognized one of Stefan and Damon from the boarding house, and realized two were probably made.

I walked back to the main room to find Stefan in the kitchen cooking. Although I was still mad at him, I was extremely hungry, so I decided to put off conversation and just wait for the food. In the next 10 minutes the food was ready, welcoming me with grilled salmon with a lemon butter sauce and rice pilaf with steamed vegetables. I indulged in the dinner, savoring every bite. I couldn't decide if the food tasted better because I was so hungry, or if it was actually Stefan's effortless talent with food.

I must have had a disappointed look on my face, because Stefan addressed it directly.

"Elena, you'll be home in a week tops. You act like I am taking you away forever" He said insensitively, not realizing that being away from home is not the issue.

"It's not that I want to be home. It's that you first of all kidnapped me. Second, you left my friends alone to kill the most powerful family in the world, and now are trying to butter me up with good food so I won't be unpleasant to be with for the next week" I reported, hitting everything right on.

I watched as he chewed his food, not responding to my statement. We didn't speak much after that, listening to the sound of forks and knives hitting the glass plates. When we were finished I got up to do dishes, but was beat to it by Stefan who used vampire speed to get over there.

"because I kidnapped you, I'll do my best to make this as nice as possible. Don't worry about chores" He said in response to my pissed off glare. I softened my face, feeling oddly grateful for the smidge of thoughtfulness he put into the situation.

I went to the couch and picked up the book on the coffee table. _Julius Caesar_. I smiled and began to read, recollecting in the times where I would try and teach Matt what it actually meant in Sophomore year when we read it in class.

"The fault is not in our stars, dear Brutus" Stefan quoted, making me smile at the accuracy.

"I've read the book a thousand times" He added, noticing me looking at the weathered copy. I leaned backwards and relaxed into the couch, beginning the book. Stefan picked a book from the large bookshelf he had on the wall and joined me. I had trouble paying attention though, realizing that this is the most normal thing we have done in forever.

"Stefan. What did you mean when you said that you have to be selfish with me?" I asked curiously, breaking the impeccable silence.

He took a moment to think about the question and smiled, ever so slightly.

" As if you don't know, Elena" He replied, walking back to the kitchen. I got up and followed him, unsatisfied with the answer. He went back to cleaning, reminding me that he always did busy work when he was avoiding something.

I went to the other side of the island and matched his level, starting to tear up.

"I actually don't Stefan. Because right now, I think that for the past 6 months you have been convincing me that you really don't give a damn about me or us, even driving me to the point where I believed that you hated me. And now you're kidnapping me to keep me away from something that was inevitably going to happen? There are too many mixed signals here, Stefan." I reasoned, wanting him to explain it to me.

He put down the towel and shook his head, palms down on the counter.

"You're wrong Elena. So incredibly wrong." He said, still shaking his head.

I furrowed my brow, now frustrated at the situation.

"How am I wrong! You drove me to the place where my parents died, and threatened to drive me off the bridge Stefan! You have not stopped! How am I wrong!" I yelled, now in tears.

"Elena, I did everything for you! I have done EVERYTHING for you! I went off with Klaus to save my brother who I knew you cared about. I tried to make you hate me so it would be easier for you to move on! I have stepped back and let you take control of the situation with Esther despite me yelling at myself for letting you do it, all because of you! Because you wanted this! And now I'm supposed to watch you die? There's no elixir this time Elena. It's either become a vampire or die. Do you even understand that? So yeah, I'm going to be god damned selfish with you, because you are all I have! The only reason I haven't just taken off my ring in the sunlight to put myself out of this eternal guilt is because of you." He spilled, yelling at me through the tears that were pouring down both of our faces. I stood there in disbelief and placed a hand over my mouth at the confession.

I ran into the back room, bawling into the pillow because I realized that everything was my fault. The entire reason any of this happened was because of me, and I've given Stefan nothing but hell for it for 6 months. I heard another door slam, guessing it was Stefan in another room, most likely doing the same thing as me. Blaming himself for this. For how screwed up everyone's lives have gotten since I was put into them.

And he's the selfish one.

I pulled myself together and decided to find Stefan, needing to talk to him about what was said.

I walked out of the door and walked down the hall to Stefan's room, knocking slightly. I didn't hear anything so I decided to walk in anyways. I saw him laying there looking out the window, not even realizing I was there.

"Can we talk, please Stefan?" I pleaded, needing him to listen to me.

"What is there to talk about Elena? You just heard all I had to say." He replied, still looking out of the window.

"look at me, please" I asked, wanting him to listen to me. He hesitates for a moment, but then turns over to face me. I saw the puffiness in his eyes and realized he had been crying. I got down on the bed and cradled his face, wiping his tears.

"How did this even happen to us Stefan?" I asked, crying again.

"I don't know Elena. Somehow we got tangled up in a centuries old mess, and we have no way of getting out." He replied, keeping the limited space in between us.

"Stefan" I said softly, watching his eyes melt.

He just looked at me with his emerald eyes, and I lost it. I cried into Stefan, not knowing how to control myself. I was muttering random words, allowing Stefan to soothe me by stroking my hair.

A few minutes later a phone rang, causing Stefan to shift positions. He grabbed it and greeted the other line. I sat up and began to pull myself together.

"What?" Stefan said nervously.

He hung up with whoever was on the other line and looked at me blankly.

"Damon killed Klaus."

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! This story will get an update biweekly due to the importance of my other story! Keep reviewing and giving me feedback! XOXO- M


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize fully for my lack of updating.. I am a second semester Junior, so AP exams and finals are creeping up very quickly! Also, a new virus called SMART attacked my computer and erased everything, including the plans for this story and my others. I'm not going to let it stop me, but please bear with the slowness of updates! I'll make them worth the wait!

Killing used to be a violent word. When I heard about a killing or a murder, I would be surprised. I would research what happened, and pay my respect to the victims families. I always felt sympathy towards those who lost their loved ones in an untimely manner.

Everything changed when my parents died. I stopped believing in the good in the world. That people do bad things for a reason. That there was something else out there that saved the good people for last. Let them live. Now, the phrase "Damon killed Klaus" doesn't even falter my mindset. I don't skip a beat or lose track of what is going on. I'm focused, and I realize that kill is an active verb in my vocabulary. Alone I have played a huge role in killing people. Whether or not it was first hand, I have been an accessory in several killings. I guess we all surpass our beliefs at some point in time. Mine just occurred earlier than most.

"What do you mean, "Damon killed Klaus?" Stefan demanded urgently. I saw his facial expressions, go from soft and meaningful to hard and revengeful in a split second. I tried to rationalize his behavior, telling myself that this is a good thing, that Klaus is finally out of my life. That I can now live my life day to day without fear, without the constant need for protection. That my blood will not be the only way to keep the Hybrid breed alive.

Stefan was muttering something on the phone quickly, then hanging up and looking at me in distress.

"Stefan, what is going on?" I asked nervously. I knew that because of his body language that we weren't completely victorious. He would have been smiling if we had been.

"Klaus surrounded the Boarding House while Damon was passed out on the couch and attacked him. Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus were all there, and Damon only had the one leftover stake from Alaric. He made a quick decision and staked Klaus. The rest of the original family left him barely alive. That was him on the phone. He told me to stay here until he tells us it's safe because now the Originals are looking for you for revenge. They were hurt by a Salvatore, so they're going to kill two birds with one stone and kill the only thing either of them care about."He confessed slowly, moving closer to me. I looked around the house at the intricacy of the cottage, taking in what Stefan just told me just moments ago.

"I'll stay here. But neither of you are allowed to fight them." I negotiated, realizing that by agreeing to stay here, Stefan may spin it to going to kill them all by himself.

"Elena, Damon is not physically capable to go against them. I need to go." He justified, ignoring my request.

"Stefan, I am not letting you go up against three vengeful Original vampires. You're staying here." I decided, walking away from the conversation. I walked to the expansive glass door that overlooked the back. From the inside of the backyard was a small grassy area that was big enough for a picnic. It was surrounded by tall willow trees that lined what looked like a creek. Despite the rain outside, the serene picture calmed me down.

After a few moments I heard footsteps behind me and felt Stefan's grip on my shoulders. I turned around to face him with tears in my eyes.

He quickly leaned into me and wiped my tears with a saddened expression.

"Elena, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy Klaus is dead?" He asked quietly and gently.

"I am happy. I just hate that because of me, Damon was nearly killed and you're going to risk your life for me. Again." I admitted, not being able to stomach the thought. He instantly picked my chin up and softly smiled, reminding me of an earlier time in our relationship where that smile would get me through the toughest of days.

"I'd do it again and again if it meant keeping you safe." He said clearly. I stifled my tears to give him a soft smile, not wanting to come off as arrogant despite my inner monologue telling me to stop him. He pulled me into a protective embrace and kissed the top of my head. I smiled at the comfort in his arms, and quickly snapped myself out of it, realizing how hard it was to give up the faith I had in him, now trusting everything back in him.

We separated from each other and said goodnight, drifting off to our separate bedrooms. I turned on the lights and looked at the desolate room, realizing that it has probably only seen a few visitors over time. I cracked the door and began to undress, taking off my layers to keep me warm. I threw on my pajamas and walked to the single bathroom that we both shared and saw Stefan brushing his teeth wearing nothing but his plaid pajama bottoms I used to tell him look good when we were dating. I pretended not to notice and walked to the mirror and started the water to brush my teeth. It was quiet and lonesome, the silence in the room. I tried to take my mind off of the fact that just a few months ago this would be considered a vacation for us, giving us a get away. Now, it's painful memories coming back up. I splashed my face with cold water and turned off the faucet, wiping it off on the plush hand towel. I glanced at him in the mirror and caught him looking and quickly averted my stare, turning around to walk out of the room. I crossed the hall to get to my room and cracked the door again, almost too afraid to close it the whole way. I padded over to the wrought iron day bed that had a simple white duvet with camel colored accents. I undressed the bed and turned down the sheets, climbing in to the surprisingly comfortable bed. I turned off the lights and sat there waiting for sleep.

Time passed slowly and I was still wide awake. My thoughts were unable to shut off, and my train of thought was not able to be disrupted. I kept thinking about Stefan and how badly I wanted him to stay. He knows how I feel about him, but because of my feelings for Damon, his stubborn attitude that matches mine creates problems for us. But I keep asking myself if I really have feelings for Damon, or if he's just acting as a replacement for Stefan. I quickly shooed the thought away, not wanting to sound so shallow. I glanced at the clock again and saw that it was 3:45am. I decided to get up to get water, taking the small table glass into the kitchen. The lights were off, so I switched them on to be able to see the water dispenser. As I turned them back on, the shadow of Stefan frightened me, not preparing me for seeing him sitting there alone in the dark.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked quietly. His eyes did not meet mine, allowing me the freedom to study his face. He was tense, as if he was waiting for something.

"No. I guess today was kind of crazy" I admitted, realizing that today was more than crazy. He nodded and slightly smiled, but wiped it away before it could really reach his face.

"I'm sorry" He said out of the blue, catching me off guard.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked confused. Although there were plenty of things he could apologize for, this didn't seem like an appropriate time to address them.

"I'm just sorry. Sorry that I didn't fight harder to get Katherine out of town sooner. Sorry that I let myself trust Elijah despite my gut telling me not to. Sorry that I somehow didn't protect your family enough and I let Jenna die. Sorry that I let you go with Klaus, sorry that I left, sorry that I didn't fight for us, sorry that I'm being selfish now and telling you all of this" He admitted, quickening towards the end. I let the tear slip down my cheeks at the mention of everything wrong in my life. I just shook my head, amazed that he blames himself for all of this and still manages to be a decent human being.

"Stefan none of those things are your fault. If anything, I should be saying sorry to you. But you can't help fate, and I think fate had a little bit to do with all of this" I admitted, shrugging my shoulders, scoffing at the fact that my entire twisted screwed up life could be blamed on fate.

"I knew that meeting you was fate. Everything else was just a price we had to pay for the love we were given. But it's over now, so maybe our lives will be put back in place" He said softly.

"You know that it's never going to happen. That it will never be over. For as long as I live and no matter who I'm with, I'll always love you Stefan. Hell, you'll probably be the only man I ever love. But we can't be like this anymore. This version of us is not who we fell in love with" I stated, walking over to his lap. I sat down and buried my nose into his chest, inhaling the scent of freesia and laundry detergent. He just held me there, for a while. He hummed a little, and just held me there. I realized that having the comfort of holding something or someone is reassuring. Like having a stuffed animal. Having something to hold is more important than anything.

"Thank you for protecting me" I thanked after a while. We were still sitting in the chair, me on his lap leaning on his shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around me. He kissed my hair and nodded, accepting my gratitude. I turned to him and looked at him and his green eyes. I don't remember how it happened, but our lips collided. Magnetism, a force of gravity, polar molecules, wouldn't even describe how our lips met. It was as if we were drowning and the only air left was in the other person. I felt everything I have ever done with Stefan come affront, replaying scenes of our lives together in my mind.

"_I realized that instead of writing everything down in my diary, I should probably be telling you this." _

"_What would you write?" _

"_Dear Diary, Today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take any risks, just stick with the status quo, no drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they are excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is that I'm scared Stefan. Scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment, that the world is going to come crashing down and I don't know if I can survive that." _

"_Do you want to know what I would write?"_

"_I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. well this is reality. Right here." _

I heard a door crash, and we were separated. I felt the need to breathe again, but the gaping hole in the door distracted me. The long golden rippling blonde hair. The mismatched outfit that still made her look hot.

"Hello Elena. Nice hiding spot. Guess snogging is popular while in cognito?" She said in her annoying British accent.

"Rebekah." I whispered. And the look on her face suggested that she was here for more than a chat.

A/N: longer chapter this time! I got a temporary computer, so hopefully I'll be able to update It's All In Your Head soon! Right now, I'm thinking that it will happen in the next week! Also, look for a one tree hill story! Can't wait to jump in! REVIEW!

Xoxo- M


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: second to last chapter! This one will wrap up much of the action, leaving the romantic stuff to the last chapter. Expect romance… that's all I'm sayin.

Sleek, silver, secretive, and sharp. The knife in her hand was meant for me. And I knew that there was no doubt somehow I would get to experience this sleek, silver, secretive, and sharp friend that I've used so many times. But I'm afraid now. And there's nothing I can do but run.

He grabs my hand as I try to move, and I know instantly that he's right. She doesn't want to kill me. She wants to talk.

"Smart move Elena. I have impeccable aim, and I'm sure that this would leave a scratch or two" She said in her sultry staccato voice that cut the tension with a knife-so to speak.

"What are we talking about?" I asked curiously, already trying to avoid whatever she had in mind. The room was eerily dark, and the light from the moon radiated off her hair into the hall. I closed in next to Stefan, letting him protectively support my body.

"We were going to let you go Elena. Once a year drain you of as much blood as we could get without killing you and then going on our merry way. My brother was so content with leaving, but you and your stupid magic blood ruined everything" She said in her fine tuned british accent. My eyes widened at her blatant lie, wondering if she was lying or if Klaus had lied to her first.

"If you were leaving why did he go after Damon?" I asked curiously. I could hear my voice tremble, hoping that Rebekah wouldn't pick up on how scared I actually was.

"He didn't you twit! Damon went after Klaus wanting a favor before he left to erase his memories or something like that, and Niklaus being the generous person that he was obliged" She revealed, leaving my mouth open in awe. Why would Damon want his memories taken away?

"Why would Damon ask Klaus to do that? He's never liked Klaus. He wouldn't ask him for a favor" Stefan stated, reading my mind exactly. I tightened my hand around his and squeezed as a personal thank you for understanding my confusion.

"When you're desperately in love with a girl that can never love you back, you run out of options eventually" She said, blaming me for his lack of judgment. It still didn't answer my question of how Klaus ended up dead though.

"If your story is true, how would Damon asking for his memory to be taken away escalate into Damon killing Klaus?" I asked firmly. I didn't want to show weakness, but her fingers grazing the cool metal knife scared me. The track record with them in my life hasn't been notable.

I thought back to when I watched Jenna stab herself with a cooking knife after Katherine compelled her. Thinking back on it, things seemed much simpler then. Despite Katherine terrorizing me because of her love for Stefan, everything else in my life was fairly uncomplicated. My love for Damon was non existent, and my love for Stefan overpowered everything. Jeremy was happy perusing his feelings for Bonnie, Caroline was still head over heels for Matt who still had no idea about Vampires and supernatural, and Tyler was still human. Thinking back, having Katherine around wasn't nearly as bad as having Klaus in town. Katherine at least showed some mercy and left most things unscathed. Klaus messed everything up as he walked into my life. Shoving my friends over the counter, tossing my brother to the side for me to step on, and personally changing my only parental guardian left into a vampire killer. And he took the one thing that actually mattered to me, and changed it forever. Stefan and I will never go back to old Stefan and Elena. He took that from me, and ruined my first love. Instead he placed doubt into my head, which opened myself up for new opportunities, and new brothers. Now, this choice that's been haunting me for months is still up in the air because I can't stand to let someone else go. Let another person that I care about more than anyone slip through my fingers because I didn't do more to keep them. If I told Stefan that I chose Damon, he would politely disappear, and I would never seem him again. If I told Damon that I chose Stefan, I would get a speech about how the Petrova blood line is screwed up, and how I should go straight to hell for ever leading him on.

"I'm not here to explain to you every bloody reason why I hate Elena Gilbert. I'm not even here to kill her, believe it or not. I just want one thing." Rebekah said, interrupting my train of thought.

"What would that be?" Stefan asked, crossing his hands across his chest. The release of his hand made me feel unstable. Like it was the only reason I haven't run yet.

"I will not tell you anything with me standing here in the freezing cold." She complained, changing her position into an aggravated stance.

"Like I'm actually going to invite you in." Stefan argued, creating a chilling tension in the atmosphere.

"I would if I were you. I've been around a long time. Elena is most definitely number one on my hit list. Think about that one" She said in her icy tone.

"Come in Rebekah" Stefan said begrudgingly, scaring me half to death. I cowered behind him as she stepped forward and then was jolted backwards by the force field.

"What the-" she muttered, trying to figure out why she wasn't inside. She continued to press on the force field, each time being propelled backwards.

"I invited you in, so why can't you come inside?" Stefan asked in confusion. I tried to analyze the situation and remember if there were any special exceptions or rules for originals, but I continuously came up blank. Stefan's face was as puzzled as mine, and if it weren't for Stefan's change in posture, I would have given up.

"You're not Rebekah. We've seen this happen before with Klaus and Alaric. Who the hell are you, and where is Rebekah?" Stefan demanded, enabling me to be caught up with what was going on.

Rebekah's body smiled a cold grin, closing her eyes to soak in the failure of the plan.

"You are a sharp one Mr. Salvatore. But tell me, what was your plan once you invited me in? because I'm sure everything has changed." The body mocked. I felt a shiver go up my spine at the situation. The fact that Stefan and I can never just get away from the drama. That it follows us everywhere, and each time it gets increasingly worse.

"Get the hell away from me, my family, and anyone else that is related to me. I don't know what the hell you want with me, or what the fascination is, but I'm ending it once and for all" I stated, realizing the rash plan I have flowing through my head might actually work.

Stefan stared at me in confusion and fear, most likely expecting the worst- which is exactly what I was about to do.

I grabbed Stefan's arm, and looked at him in sorrow. The look on his face was the saddest I've ever seen him. It pained him to see me this desperate to keep everyone safe, but he knew it was coming. That the inevitable was just surfacing now because we both know that I cannot hide in the cabin for the rest of my life. That eventually my hair would grey, my opportunity to have children would come and go, and the love the Salvatore's shared for me would fade. It was now or never.

"Don't let me forget how to live" I muttered right before I changed my life forever.

I let my senses take over, allowing the metallic taste of Stefan's blood flow through my mouth and down my throat, coating my tongue in the thick warm liquid that I hated. I hated blood. And soon, it would be all I could think about. I pulled away after I had enough in my system, and flushed down a glass of water to get the taste out of my mouth. I felt groggy from the blood, but satisfied at Rebekah's shocked face that helped make the decision easier. I turned to Stefan who was averting his eyes from my impending transition. I took his face in my hands and looked into his deep green eyes, feeling the butterflies that have lived in my stomach since I first saw Stefan in the hallway junior year.

"I'm sorry this had to happen like this. I know that you didn't want me to turn, whether it's because you wanted to preserve my humanity or just because you didn't want to be stuck with me forever, but I just wanted to let you know now that it has always been you Stefan" I confessed, watching his eyebrows raise in surprise. He shook his head, letting a few tears escape.

"I told you up on that hill months ago before this whole mess that if it were up to me, I'd want to be with you forever. I still want that more than anything, but I'm afraid that once you turn that your bloodlust will be stronger than your love" He let go, forcing tears out of my eyes.

"Stefan, please just promise me that you wont give up on me. Because I may not remember the feeling I have right now for you once I turn, but this is what I live for. Help me find it again" I pleaded, melting into his strong embrace.

"I promise you Elena Gilbert that we will get the happy ending we have fought for" He vowed. I was too sad to speak, so I let my lips speak for me. After a few moments, I walked up to the door that the Rebekah body was standing at, watching as I had my last real human moment.

I grabbed the knife she held in her arm and felt the cool tip on my finger. I handed it back to her and took a deep breath, ready for what was about to come.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked Rebekah. She shook her head, forcing me to grab the knife back from her. I walked up to Stefan and kissed him one last time, trying not to notice the tears running down his face.

"Stefan don't watch!" I yelled from behind him.

"I love you" I said as I plunged the knife into my chest, feeling my heart stop painfully. And it was over.

A/N: FINALLY a new chapter. I would like to apologize fully for my lack of updating. School and AP's have been so hectic, but I finally finished so expect many more chapters of my story It's All In Your Head, plus a few new stories! One last chapter for this one! Hope you enjoyed, please review!

XOXO- M


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter! Thank you to everyone that read along with me! I really love each and every review and subscription. This is my passion, and I love writing for such dedicated fans. If you like this story, head on over to my other story It's All In Your Head! I'd love to see you faithful readers some more! When I hit 200 reviews on that story I'll do another 5 chapter series!

It was quiet for a while. Just me, Elena and the silence. Whoever was in Rebekkah and her body left as soon as she dropped to the floor. The whirring sound of the wind entering the house quieted once I shut the door, and the humming of the heat was a distant memory.

Her words echoed in my head, repeating over and over.

"Don't let me forget how to live." It didn't seem like a large request, but given the situation, I knew it would prove to be difficult.

I always knew Elena was beautiful, but when she was asleep, I really saw her beauty close up. The way her eyebrows arched perfectly with her dark eyelashes, her red bow lips that no matter what had color to them, and her large eyes that i could stare into for hours. When I look at Elena, she looks nothing like Katherine. She is so much more beautiful.

Her breaths were even, the rise and fall of her chest steady. I knew it would only be a few minutes until she would wake up as a vampire, but I wanted to take the last few moments to really admire her in her human state. it broke my heart that she had to make such a drastic measurement so quickly. We had talked about it when we were dating, but she made it very clear that she needed time to figure out what she wanted. Now, everything was taken from her. Her decision on if she wanted to get married to a human, start a family, or grow old were all gone. The tears that landed on her chest were celebrating the life we shared together while she was human.

Her eyelids slowly began to flutter, making me realize that she was going to wake up from her transformation soon. I sat up straight and leaned her head into my lap. I held her hand as she opened her eyes and took in the blood lust that I saw from the first blink. I smiled though, relieved that she seemed to recognize me pretty well.

"Stefan?" She asked in awe, looking around. I softly helped her sit up straight, still leaning into my arm as I held her up.

"Hi love, how are you feeling?" I asked. It was a stupid question because I know that she is gitterey and impatient to feed, most likely not caring about anything but feeding the burning desire in her throat.

"Is it weird if I say normal?" She asked, staring right into my eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows, not expecting that answer.

"Every person reacts to the transformation differently. I felt very normal, but the burning you're probably feeling was very strong for me" I answered, feeling oddly ecstatic that she wasn't begging for human blood yet.

"I feel that burn, but it's not that strong. It's just like if you ate something chocolate and now were thirsty to get the taste out of your mouth" She said using an analogy that was wildly accurate.

"Well it's your decision on how you want to handle the thirst. Do you want to start off with human blood or animal blood?" I asked her, leaving the decision up to her. I left the not completing the transition option out because it was too hard to admit that it could ever happen.

She looked at me with a puzzled look, most likely remembering that there was another option.

I sighed, realizing that not telling her would be a breach in her free will that I so desperately advocated for.

"And there's also the option of not completing the transition" I said slowly, breaking my voice towards the end. She smiled softly, looking down at her hands.

"I'm going to complete the transition Stefan. I can't give up on life just because I fell in love with a vampire" she said, relieving me from the stress, but still making me feel guilty that it was largely my fault.

"I'm so sorry that it had to happen like this. I wish more than anything in the world that I was human and we could be normal together" I admitted, feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness. She smiled lightly and caressed my face, thumbing my cheekbone.

"Stefan, you and I are not a normal couple. We go through rough patches and face troubles like all teenage couples do, but our love is not normal" She said as a matter of factly. I smiled and took her hand in mine. She looked at me sweetly and leaned in, kissing me passionately. This kiss was entirely different than every other kiss that we've shared. Before I could not exude all the passion I had for her because of my strength, but this kiss, neither of us held back at all. I felt the mixture of fireworks and butterflies erupt in my body, shouting at me that this is the girl I'm meant to be with for eternity.

We finally came up for air after a few minutes, breathing heavily.

"Wow" She said, still trying to catch her breath.

"I know" I agreed, not able to grasp that kind of passion.

"Maybe being a vampire isn't as bad as I feared" She said optimistically, cheering me up but also making me realize that she had a lot to learn. The feelings that she feels are just her emotions being magnified, just as mine were.

I looked at her and watched as she raised an eyebrow, sending me a warning to spill my guts.

"It's nothing, it's just that there's a lot you have to learn about maintaining a healthy lifestyle. Although I cannot complain about our little encounter just now, we have to remember to try and reign in our lust. If we let it get the best of us too often, it can parallel into our feeding habits" I warned, stroking her hand with my thumb. She nodded in agreement, moving closer to my chest.

A few minutes passed with us just taking in the fact that this is reality.

"Animal" She said in a whisper, forcing me to listen carefully.

"Animal?" I asked confused. She grinned softly, nodding her head.

"I'm going to do the Stefan diet. Animal only" She said, forcing a large grin to spread across my face. She laughed lightly, sending more butterflies into my body. Her laugh was the same, and that was all that mattered to me.

"Alright. Now understand that it's not as fulfilling as human blood, but works just as well" I warned, still hoping she wouldn't change her mind.

"I never liked squirrels" She said, trying to maintain her giggles. I laughed out loud, happier than ever.

She noticed my infectious grin, cocking her head to the side.

"What's with the grin?" She said, leaning into my chest.

I just shook in my head in disbelief, hoping that I would never move from this moment.

"It's still you" I said simply, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling my scent.

"It's still me" She agreed, relaxing into me.

After that day, Elena quickly adjusted to vampire life. I taught her how to hunt with the help of Caroline, and the woodland creature diet was satisfying for her. She learned the differences being a vampire brought, and adapted as she saw fit. She still has never had a drink of human blood.

A few years later, I asked Elena to marry me, and she agreed quickly. I let her plan the wedding she'd always dreamt of, and watched her walk down the aisle in front of all our friends. We said 'I do', and exchanged vows that we have kept to this day.

For our three year anniversary, Bonnie granted Elena one wish- a new spell she had been working on for years. The next week Elena found out she was pregnant with a baby girl. Nine months later, Gray Elizabeth Salvatore was born, named after Elena's father and my mother. She was a normal human child who loved life almost as much as we loved her. Elena and I joke now that all the angst and hardships we faced as teenagers was our lives share because we have had almost no issues since then. Just Elena and I and eternity, together.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the cheesy ending, but honestly, how could you not smile at the happy ending. They deserve it! Make sure to leave me your last thoughts on the story, and also check out It's All In Your Head!

As always, XOXO- M


End file.
